This application summarizes a new approach to Dental restoration using semi-automatic condensation of a silver containing slurry with new type of impacting Dental instrument. This instrument is unique in that it combines the functions of impact condensation, slurry feeding and waste liquid removal in a single ergonomic handpiece. This instrument employs the available expertise in magnetic design and consists of a solenoid driven impactor whose impact energy and frequency are independently selectable. Some design considerations are presented here. This instrument is unique in that it acts as both repetitive impact condensation device and a waste-solution removal device and will enable, for the first time, a mercury-free silver alloy to be used in commercial Dentistry. The driving forces for this program are the demonstrated superior properties of the pure silver restoration and the need to achieve reproducibly high restoration density independent of the skill of the operator and consistent with patient comfort. An additional obvious benefit of this mercury-free restoration is safety for Dentists and the environment. Using these mercury free alloys, Dentists would no longer need to handle, breath, or dispose of mercury containing waste products.